


Stomach Flu

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Divorce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: До нового года еще два с половиной часа, он просто пройдется по темной улице, купит сигарет, поест, посмотрит на окна и вернется домой. Если где-то между этими событиями наступит новый двадцатый, ну и ладно.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Stomach Flu - энтеровирус "желудочный грипп"

  
[](https://queerion.com/uploads/posts/2019-12/1577737884_-fqzowcl6gm.jpg)

Если лежать на кровати весь вечер, смотреть на белую стену напротив, то можно увидеть как садится солнце. Оранжевая полоса проползет откуда-то с потолка почти до самого плинтуса и растворится в досках пола, спрячется куда-то в сторону старой деревянной лестницы. Потом в комнате зависнет ненадолго персиковый мягкий свет, потом он посереет, его сменят сумерки, и окончательно стемнеет. Хотя окончательно в Чикаго не темнеет никогда, даже в этом районе. Серый сумрак в какой-то момент сменит желтый свет фонаря. В декабре это случится примерно в шесть.  
Весь день тридцать первого декабря Дэн лежал на кровати и смотрел как солнце ходит по стене напротив. Новогодняя вечеринка начиналась в семь. Дэн не мог решить, хочет он на нее идти, или хочет остаться на этой кровати еще на пару лет минимум.  
На вечеринку было ехать аж в Бактаун, это час на убере или полтора на автобусе. Кто там будет? Его друзья, их бывшие общие друзья, те, что не пошли на вечеринку с Ником, чуваки с работы и их друзья. Что там будет? Выпивка, красивый вид на парк, там классный апарт, не чета его однокомнатному скворечнику. Что еще? Еда, фейерверки, Зоуи - лучший французский бульдог на свете. Музыка. Трава. Кого не будет? Не будет Ника, потому что это их первый раздельный новый год. Не будет Берии, потому что Берия встречает новый год с Ником в Хайленд-парке. Дэна тоже звали, но Ника позвали первым, так что Дэн конечно же отказался. Тактично. Теперь многое приходилось делать тактично - тактично делить друзей, тактично отказываться от приглашений туда, где уже будет Ник, тактично приходить к Берии в гости, тактично забирать оставшиеся вещи, это каким же объемом вещей обрастает среднестатистический человек за семь лет? Тактично отвечать — в процессе развода. Хотя они еще не начали сам процесс, но разъехались — это ведь уже значит начали? Просто это дорого, это сложно и страховка от работы Ника все еще ему иногда нужна. Ник не против. Да и поженились они все-таки ради визы. Только-только разрешили браки. Дэн получал визу “невесты” в Саратове, Ника увезла мама еще подростком. Поженились бы они, не будь визовых сложностей? Прожили бы вместе семь лет, если бы Дэн не ждал сначала гринку, а потом гражданство?  
Солнце собралось в яркую полосу и исчезло, сумрак повис в комнате, и Дэн понял, что вот они последние минуты, в которые он еще может попробовать встать, одеться, обсыпаться глиттером и все-таки успеть на вечеринку. Шмотки, которые он вчера выбрал — чтобы подходили к глиттеру! — кучкой висели на стуле. Дэн свесился с кровати и поднял с пола телефон:  
— Представляешь, похоже желудочный грипп. Обнимаюсь с унитазом. Да. Всю ночь, это ужас, и день тоже. Мне ужасно жаль, правда. Да я даже на убере не доеду, только долететь на дерьмодемоне могу, но вам не понравится. Эта же дрянь вроде заразна. Я думаю еда. Да, так себе начало года, согласен. Полное, понимаешь, говно. Нет, вы празднуйте, нормально все. У меня тут кола, лекарства. Я в порядке, спасибо, не надо приезжать, я справлюсь. Хорошо вам повеселиться, да. Точно. Все будет супер. Пока!  
Он сунул телефон под подушку и подтянул повыше покрывало. Вот и все, он банален до этой самой воображаемой тошноты. Будет лежать тут в темноте, встречать свой первый одинокий Новый Год. Он ни разу в жизни не встречал новый год один, даже в Саратове. Там он, кстати, уже наступил. Мать звонила по скайпу утром, поздравляла. Спрашивала как Ник, они расстались ровно тогда, когда она наконец-то приняла их отношения. Она даже расстроилась, кажется, искренне.  
Вот он, конец десятилетия, и чем Дэн может похвастаться? Синий паспорт, паблик колледж, дурацкая работа в поддержке, крошечная студия в Авалоне, в одном квартале от их старой квартиры. Зато сам выбрал и снял. Потому что даже если ты разводишься, возможность ходить пешком до работы все еще важнее, чем встать в красивую позу и уехать на другой конец Чикаго. Собака Берия из приюта, помесь лабрадора с питбулем, двадцать пять килограмм радости и дурости, которая осталась с Ником, потому что все документы все равно были оформлены на него, да и в своей студии Дэн даже кошку не может завести. Нельзя с животными, да и места нет. Дэн старается навещать Берию раз в две недели, ездить с ней на пляж, но чувствует себя дурацким приходящим отцом, один в один как его собственный. Ладно, Дэн хотя бы навещает Берию трезвым и не учит ее жизни, только игрушки покупает. У Берии никогда не было такого количества игрушек, пока они с Ником были вместе. Нику пришлось завести под них отдельную корзину.  
Что еще? Подержанная тачка. Курс лечения у психотерапевта. Пирсинг в разумных пределах — септум и уши. Татуировки — три в разных местах. Глиттер. Это тоже достижение, потому что саратовскому мальчику внутри Дэна пришлось долго объяснять, что глиттер — это не стыдно. Друзья, как их с Ником общие, так и его личные. Натурализация, он свой в этом городе и в этой стране, крутое ощущение.  
Развалившийся брак. То есть сначала это была огромная, невозможная какая-то любовь, начавшаяся случайно по интернету, в паблике вконтакте. Все-таки любовь была. Полгода переписок, скайпа, вирта, первая виза по ворк-энд-тревел, первая встреча, первый поцелуй в аэропорту прямо в толпе встречающих, первые впечатления от Чикаго и от Америки, два месяца работы в отеле, секса после работы, секса в подсобке, вечеринок, прогулок по ночам. Его безобразная истерика в аэропорту, перед рейсом домой. Лечь и сдохнуть прямо вот на этом полу казалось тогда лучшей перспективой, чем возвращение в Саратов. Ник тогда его полчаса баюкал как ребенка и говорил, что все еще будет хорошо, и что они не расстаются, что все только начинается. Потом полгода скайпа, пока оформлялась виза “невесты”. Универ брошенный на четвертом курсе. Камин аут родителям. Они вот только недавно начали снова общаться. Регистрация в мэрии. Их первая комната, Ник тогда заканчивал колледж, а Дэн сразу пошел работать, неофициально, еще до разрешения, рискуя будущей гринкой. Иначе они бы не вытянули. Сначала была первая дурацкая работа, потом вторая дурацкая работа, третья работа оказалась чуть лучше и четвертая, наконец, нормальная. Он до сих пор ремонтирует всякую мелкую технику, это успокаивает. Дает ощущение, что ты нигде не пропадешь, и что после тебя остаются работающие вещи, как будто ты немножко, совсем чуть-чуть врач. Где-то между третьей и четвертой работой несколько курсов паблик колледжа, которые особо не пригодились. Оказалось, что крутить гайки в компании двух индусов и филиппинца можно и без диплома. Их жизнь больше никогда не была похожа на то лето ворк-энд-тревел, но это была очень классная жизнь. Они друг друга очень любили, это точно. Они нуждались в друг друге, им было интересно, весело и безопасно вместе. А через семь лет они развелись.  
Дэн натянул одеяло повыше и засунул ледяную ступню себе под колено. Можно было встать за грелкой или даже достать электроодеяло, но это встать. Слишком тяжело. Вообще, У Дэна постоянно мерзли ноги. Вне зависимости от погоды, одеяла, носков, они всегда оставались ледяными. Сам Дэн мог умирать от жары, но ступни жили своей собственной холодной жизнью. Ник всегда грел его ноги, с их самой первой ночевки вместе. Он ничего тогда не спросил, просто повернулся, согнул колени и сказал что-то вроде: “давай ледышки твои сюда”. И Дэн сунул ступни ему под колени, и потом постоянно так делал, постоянно об него грелся, настолько привык к этому, что даже в полной мере не осознавал. Когда они разъехались, он первый раз засыпал в новой квартире и вдруг почувствовал свои ледяные ноги. Греть их было больше не об кого. И в этот момент он понял, что они действительно расстались. Прямо в эту самую секунду. Не когда собирал вещи, не когда искал новый апарт, не когда они ругались, или когда он вызывал мувинг. Нет, именно в момент, когда под одеялом замерзли ноги. Он потом купил себе хипстерскую веселую такую пушистую грелку, чтобы закидывать в кровать, сейчас зимой это особенно актуально, в этой квартире ужасно холодно, тонкие стены, старые окна. Но все-таки дело не только в ногах. Сколькими совместными привычками они обросли за это время? Он до сих пор продукты в холодильнике расставлял так, как это обычно делал Ник. Покупал апельсиновый сок, который не любил. Не оставлял вещи валяться на полу, хотя Берии, которая могла бы их сожрать, в этой квартире никогда не было. Какие-то местные американские привычки были его собственными, но большая часть прилипла к нему от Ника — какую зубную пасту покупать, какой порошок, у каких вьетнамцев самый вкусный Фо, где самые приличные комиссионки, по каким районам стоит ходить, а по каким нет, какие бары ничего, а какие ужасны. Это Ник создал Дэна здесь в Америке, и эти полгода Дэн пытался разобраться, кто же он сам по себе? Чего он сам хочет? Он никогда не жалел о переезде, это была на тысячу процентов его страна, будто бы Саратова и не было никогда в его жизни, будто он просто родился в аэропорту Чикаго сразу девятнадцатилетним. Но, все же, кто он?  
Иногда Дэну казалось, что и развелись они именно поэтому. Нику стало его мало, тройнички, которые у них иногда случались по фану, стали рутиной, и последнее время инициировал их всегда Ник. Нет, в целом секс с другими людьми они никогда не считали проблемой, но перед разводом Дэну начало казаться, что это уже он — тот, кого зовут третьим, хотя Ник по факту ни разу ему не изменял. Как-то так складывались обстоятельства, невозможно жаркое лето, проблемы у мамы Ника, проблемы на работе у них обоих, какие-то мелкие придирки, споры, которые обычно никогда не перерастали в ссоры, теперь превращались в безобразные ежевечерние скандалы. После одного из таких Ник демонстративно списался с кем-то в грайндере и уехал, после другого Дэн посреди ночи ушел к друзьям. Два раза ночевал на работе, потому что понимал, что у него нет сил возвращаться сейчас домой, он не знает, что его может там ждать. Дом, который с самой их первой встречи был константой, той самой тихой гаванью из свадебных пожеланий, стал горячей точкой.  
Если задуматься, а Дэн думал об этом много раз, лежа в кровати и глядя на пустую стену, они просто выросли сами и выросли друг из друга. Они менялись вместе, шли рядом, но, похоже, просто перестали быть идеально подходящими частями. Половинками. Наверное, это было нормально, может быть даже ожидаемо, особенно для тех, кто писал истории эмиграции по “визе невесты” на форумах. Они все еще дорожили друг другом, просто теперь из одного целого они стали двумя целыми единицами.  
Когда Дэн подписывал договор на квартиру, он почувствовал, что вот, теперь его натурализация окончательно завершилась. Не в момент, когда он получал синий паспорт, а в момент, когда он стал по-настоящему самостоятельным. Молодым одиноким американцем. Они все еще общались, перекидывались мемами, иногда созванивались. Раз в две недели встречались, чтобы Дэн проведал Берию, иногда Дэн встречал профиль Ника в грайндере. Иногда они пересекались на вечеринках, но вообще старались тактично ходить на разные. Ни у кого из них так и не появилось кого-то постоянного. Вообще, когда страсти немного улеглись, проблемы на работе решились, а лето кончилось, они смогли общаться почти как раньше.  
А еще Дэн иногда ходил в сторону их старой квартиры, чтобы посмотреть на окна. Ник обычно был там, окна светились, за занавесками двигалась тень. Тогда Дэн пытался представить себе, что сейчас Ник там делает, где в этот момент Берия. Было легко, Ник в квартире вообще ничего не поменял. Первый раз это получилось случайно, он шел с работы, задумался, слушал какой-то подкаст, шел по темным улицам и автоматически пришел к старой квартире. Потом начал бегать в ту сторону, там рядом парк, а что передохнуть он останавливался именно у этого дома, так это ничего и не значило. Он не хотел вернуть все обратно. Просто… да, он молодой одинокий американец, перед которым открыты любые дороги, но эти яркие окна на фоне темной улицы тоже были его важной частью. Немного даже его фундаментом. Однажды ему показалось, что под окном своей новой квартиры он увидел Ника.  
Перспектива встретить новое десятилетие под одеялом все еще казалась очень заманчивой, но Дэн начинал хотеть есть. В доме еды не было, он же собирался на вечеринку! Можно было бы заказать доставку, а можно все-таки выйти из дома, надеть куртку прямо на пижаму и доковылять до ближайшей китайской лапшички. Устроить себе финал первого сезона Позы в реальности. Или пойти до старой квартиры, нет не окна, но классная раменная в соседнем доме. А если бы даже и окна. Встретить новое десятилетие, сидя на заборе напротив темных, Ник-то на вечеринке, окон бывшего мужа, что может быть еще ужаснее.  
В сценарии, который Дэн иногда составлял у себя в голове, и главным героем которого являлся, этот момент мог бы стать неплохим окончанием серии. Главный герой в пижамных штанах, уггах, куртке и шапке с помпоном, сидит на улице с лапшой на вынос в руках, камера отъезжает и поднимается вверх, играет Суфьян Стивенс. Титры. Отвратительно, так отвратительно, что Дэн даже смог подняться с кровати и натянуть на пижаму свитер, а на ноги угги. До нового года еще два с половиной часа, он просто пройдется по темной улице, купит сигарет, поест, посмотрит на окна и вернется домой. Если где-то между этими событиями наступит новый двадцатый, ну и ладно.  
На улице холодно, Чикаго не преминул напомнить, кто тут главный город ветров. Вот честно, Дэн, русский с сибирскими корнями, выросший в Саратове, никогда не мерз так, как в Чикаго. На улице пусто, темные витрины, севен-эллевен вдалеке светился, как маяк в штормовом море. Сначала будет магазин, потом еще перекресток, поворот и раменная, еще поворот и окна. Дэн шел, чувствуя, как холод забирается под фланелевые штаны. Возле магазина он увидел других прохожих, поздоровался, пожелал счастливого нового года, наконец купил свои сигареты, толкнул стеклянную дверь, вышел в темноту, сделал пару шагов и столкнулся с Ником. И Берией.  
Ник, по крайней мере в нормальной одежде, не в пижамных штанах, это все, что Дэн успел заметить в первую секунду. Потом Берия начала повизгивая скакать вокруг него, и Дэн присел на корточки, чтобы обнять ее. Посмотрел на Ника снизу вверх. Все, что отвечало в голове за речь куда-то исчезло, и Дэн выдал только глубокомысленное, протяжное: “А?”, в которое он, очевидно, пытался вложить все вопросы —  
что ты здесь делаешь? Почему с собакой, почему не пошел на вечеринку, почему ты вообще в такой близости от моей квартиры, почему я увидел тебя и понял, что соскучился по тебе гораздо сильнее, чем сам до этого думал?  
— Мы гуляем — ответил Ник.  
— Здесь?  
— А почему бы и не здесь? Гуляем где хотим, да, Берия? — Ник попытался перевести внимание Берии на себя, но не смог, — да отлипни ты от него! Эта улица ничем не хуже прочих. Остальные улицы нам надоели.  
— А вечеринка? Вы же должны были быть у Алисии. — Дэн наконец отпустил собаку и поднялся на ноги. Они с Ником одного роста, легко получалось смотреть глаза в глаза, это ему всегда нравилось.  
— А понимаешь, — Ник начал очень серьезно, он собирался сморозить какую-то жуткую чушь, всегда делал это с потрясающе серьезным видом. Если сдвинул брови и опустил голос, значит будет либо пошлость, либо чушь. — Мы заболели. Желудочный грипп, жуткая зараза. Никак не могли пойти, очень расстроились. Очень. Сам понимаешь. Особенно Берия. Как видишь, — Ник обвел вокруг себя рукой, — лежим, боимся отойти от туалета дальше, чем на несколько метров. Жуткая зараза. Алисия нас простила.  
— Господи, — Дэн заржал — что о нас подумают.  
— С тобой тоже случился грипп? — Ник поднял бровь.  
Дэн кивнул, потому что не смог справиться с голосом.  
— Какая неприятность, — ровным голосом продолжил Ник, — ну в таком случае, они просто подумают, что мы болеем вместе и порадуются. Похоже, что те флоридские приключения оставили в нас с тобой гораздо больший отпечаток, чем казалось на первый взгляд, — он тоже начал ржать.  
— Еще бы. Мы три дня не могли выйти из номера. Я думал я умру. Такое не забывается.  
— Я тоже так думал, — хмыкнул Ник, — еще я думал, что денег на похороны двоих у моей матери точно не найдется, и это будет максимально тупая ситуация.  
— Господи, ты мне не говорил.  
— Не хотел пугать, да и мы, к счастью, выжили. Слегка похудели, разве что. Но давай оставим эту дурно пахнущую историю. Почему ты не встречаешь новый год весь в глиттере и мартини я, кажется, понял, а что ты делаешь тут?  
— Ну, я вышел за сигаретами. Пойдет?  
— Ты шел в другую сторону от дома.  
— Я гулял.  
— В пижамных штанах?  
— Ладно, я шел в раменную. Я не смог заставить себя идти на вечеринку, лежал на кровати целый день, проголодался, вспомнил про раменную, а потом решил, что это хорошая идея, встретить новый год где-то там или на улице.  
— Идти одному в пижаме и слушать Суфьяна Стивенса? — улыбнулся Ник. — Представляя, что это инди-кино?  
— Ну, ты все еще хорошо меня знаешь, — Дэн развел руками. — Скажи, это звучит круто.  
— Вполне. Есть вариант еще круче. Можем взять рамен с собой и встретить новый год вместе, как тебе? Раз уж грипп нас обоих не пощадил. — Ник протянул руку, и проправил Дэну шарф.  
— Даже не знаю, ты уверен, что это один штамм гриппа?  
— Уверен, что даже у Берии такой же.  
— Тогда к тебе или ко мне?  
— У меня огромная коробка собачьих игрушек, аудиосистема и есть ром. Как тебе такой вариант?  
— Купил. — Дэн улыбнулся, осознавая что они и так уже идут в сторону их бывшей общей квартиры, а Ник уже привычно приобнял его за талию.  
— Я кстати видел тебя у своих окон пару раз. Шел мимо?  
— Я тоже видел тебя разок. Что-то забыл?  
Вдвоем идти по ветренной улице было уже не так холодно. Вот-вот наступало новое десятилетие. Дэн представил их со стороны и тоже приобнял Ника за талию. Жест к которому он так привык за семь лет и от которого отвык за полгода.  
Картинка получалась неплохая — два человека одного роста, собака, темная чикагская улица. Камера отъезжает вверх, играет Суфьян Стивенс. Нормальная финальная серия. С завязкой на следующий сезон.


End file.
